


Windows

by SilverSapphyre



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, Other, runaway worries, slight mention of nudity, tried anyway, very mild anxiety, very slight self-harm, who hasn't banged their head on a desk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: You couldn't help worrying.  Nero and Nico had never gone so long without checking in.  Cuddles are good for the soul.DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE.  |:<





	Windows

You had distracted yourself all you could. Nero said they had come upon another batch of demons and that he would call you back within the hour. That was eleven hours ago. You knew things could change at the drop of a hat. Did a Devil breach through? Was the horde actually a nest? Were Nero and Nico okay? …Would they call you if one of them was injured?

Your thoughts spiraled out of control around the seven-hour mark. By the tenth hour, you had slammed your head on the table hard enough to bruise, and wouldn’t you have fun explaining _that_ to Nero? 

By the current hour, you had mostly gotten yourself back under control. You kept chanting, both mentally and aloud, to have faith in him. Things could change so quickly, but he was nothing if not insanely adaptive – and stupidly stubborn, but you left that part out because he would glare instead of giving that sweet little smile while blushing a cute pink and rubbing his nose. …They had never gone more than three hours without _one of them_ checking in, though. …Did they think you were asleep? You hoped that was all it was.

“Okay, get a grip,” you growled to yourself, lightly smacking your cheeks. “He’s not invincible, but it takes Dante or Vergil to get the drop on him. _He. Is. Fine._ ” You felt a little better after your pep talk, looking up at the clock to see that it was almost five-o’clock in the morning. You had been worrying yourself sick for over twelve hours now! “Shower, then bed,” you decided.

The warm water would wash away the rest of the tension, and Nero’s fingers combing back your bedhead was always worth going to sleep with your hair damp. With that much more pleasant thought in mind, you happily made your way for the bathroom.

An hour later, you were lying in the bed, staring out of the bedroom window with one eye because the rest of your face was buried in Nero’s pillow. The shower helped…until you realized you’d be going to sleep without him for the first night in a week and a half. You privately acknowledged that you were being sappy, and maybe a little clingy, when it came to bedtime. Not having the living, breathing heater that was your boyfriend to curl around after so many days of having him was a special brand of twisting, nauseating pain in your heart.

You curled around his pillow and pulled the covers over your head.

—

You jerked slightly in your fitful sleep, vicious claws, hungry teeth, and loud roars barring you from any real rest. A tingling feeling was crawling up your neck, leaving your shoulders tense and you on guard. You squinted one eye open, gazing around your bedroom from your cocoon.

You felt like you were being watched, but nothing was different. There were no darkened shadows, no glowing eyes, and no growling breathing. You grumbled something very not nice about whoever had the gall to interrupt your not-restful dozing, letting out a sigh as a cool breeze from the window fluttered across your face.

A soft squeak escaped you as you promptly froze, staring at the window _that wasn’t open before_! The breeze blew the curtain again, and very familiar, stormy-blue eyes gazed at you. “Ya know,” Nero spoke up when you finally registered his presence, “I’m gonna need that pillow.”

Pillow, schmillow! He could have all the damn pillows as far as you were concerned.

“ _…Nero!_ ” you half-breathed, half-choked, twisting and turning to get out of the burrito you had turned yourself into. “You’re o- _oof_!-okay!” You scrambled up from the floor, not caring about his muffled laughter, the blood on him, or the fact that he was still sitting on the windowsill. The man had a frightening sense of balance and scary amount of strength, so you knew you wouldn’t knock him over unless he let you.

“I couldn’t find my keys-” Nero stopped when you pounced on him and was hesitant before wrapping his arms around you. “Y/n… I’m a mess. At least let me-”

“Don’t care!” you declared quietly, burying your face under his chin to get close and to keep him from seeing the bruise you inflicted on yourself last night. The smell of burnt sulfur used to make you gag a little, but now you could pick through the demon blood to find that wonderful scent that was all Nero. You could feel the ick soaking into your pajamas, but you hadn’t been kidding when you rebutted him. You tightened your arms, clenching trembling fists in his shirt beneath his coat. “Cuddle me,” you muttered.

“But, y/n-!” He froze for a second when you _growled_ at him. “Did you just…?” He snorted when you did it again but pulled you tight against his chest, readjusting on the windowsill to make it easier. “That’s too damn cute.”

Not caring that you were about to get a mouthful of nasty crap, you roughly bit his collarbone. His entire body jolted, but he nudged your face away with his chin. You promptly wiped the acrid blood off your tongue and teeth with your shirt sleeve.

Nero rolled his eyes at you, a little smirk hiking one corner of his lips up. “You asked for that,” he teased as he eased you into the room. He slid the window closed while keeping one arm around you then pressed his lips to your forehead. He drew back when you winced and noticed the purplish blotch on your skin. “What happened here?”

“Thoughts wouldn’t shut up… Worries kept rolling around,” you mumbled, feeling your face warm in embarrassment, “so I banged my head on the table.”

He snorted and pressed his lips together tightly to try not to smile. You glared at him, opening your mouth to give him an earful about your concerns being _valid_ , but he kissed your forehead beside the bruise. “I’m not laughing at your worrying. If you didn’t worry, you wouldn’t care, right?” He pressed a kiss to your cheek. “It’s easy to get lost in your own head, and I know that, too.” He brushed his nose against yours, and you giggled because he was hardly ever this cutely affectionate. “Just…go a little easier on yourself, okay? I’d rather you scream it out and have the neighbors knocking on the door again to make sure we’re not murdering each other over giving yourself a concussion.”

_That_ was what he was smiling about? You still pouted at him and muttered, “Not fair. I can’t stay upset with you when you’re so sweet.”

Nero grinned at you, and the way his eyes lit up took your breath away. “Get Out of Jail Free card: give you a toothache,” he teased, pressing another soft kiss on the other side of the bruise. “Give me fifteen minutes?” he murmured against the skin.

Him being so sweet, cute, and affectionate, along with the feel of his lips anywhere on your body, did unfair things to you. “Fine...” you muttered with a pout.

He was sliding under the covers in ten minutes. “Whoa…” He shivered as his bare chest pressed against you. You gave him a cheeky grin. “You, uh…” He brushed his hand down your naked side to your bare hip and settled on your unclothed thigh. “You sure you, um...just want cuddles?” He blushed lightly, not expecting you to forego changing for just stripping.

You rolled your eyes and breathed out a sigh while snuggling closer to siphon off the heat of his body. You wanted to feel all of him: his warmth, his skin, his breath, his heartbeat… You didn’t want anything in the way of that, especially clothes. “Stop being an ass and _fucking hold me_ ,” you grumbled, and he kissed the top of your head. You tilted your head back to catch his lips in a lazy, slow kiss, softly sighing away the leftover tension.

He was safe. He was in your arms. _He was home._

All was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr. @silversapphyre


End file.
